warzonewrestlingalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Aston Crude
Aston Crude is an Australian backyard wrestler currently with Inner City Wrestling Syndicate, and head booker, commentator and performer for War Zone Wrestling Alliance, and formerly performing for and promoting the now defunct X-treme Championship Wrestling, Ultimate Backyard Wrestling, Xtreme Perth Wrestling and Ocean Reef Wrestling Federation. Crude is a former 4 time xCw Undisputed Heavyweight Champion, former ICWS Heavyweight Champion and the former inaugural GBYWN Australian Heavyweight Champion and is known as one of the founders of xCw. In character, Crude was a degenerate and the main heel of xCw with a style focused on technicality, mind games, and physical domination. His tag team partner is Jonny V in a team known as The Heartbreakers, with whom now is valet'd by Stacey. They are the last ever xCw Tag Champs, making Crude a 2-time xCw Tag Team Champion. He is formerly known as "Mad Dogg" and later, "Tazer". In mid 2013, Crude became the Head Booker for War Zone Wrestling Alliance, based in Mullaloo, Western Australia. In the WZWA, he is the on screen Commissioner, the tag team partner of "Rockstar" Alex Stone, and the leader of a group known as the "Elite Alliance", and he is a former WZWA Heavyweight Champion, xCw Years (2001-2010) Xcwcrude.jpg|Talking smack at Evil Intentions 2009. Xcw.jpg|On the cover of xCw One Night Only's dvd with the rest of xCw. heartbreakers.jpg|Ripping off DX. hb3.jpg|Crude was known initially as 'Mad Dogg', then 'Tazer' from mid-2002. Crude founded xCw with former tag team partner Jonny V in August of 2001. He later was crowned the first ever xCw Heavyweight Champion in December of 2001 in a match with Defuzer, whom he would then go on to have a 7 month feud with. During this time he formed a short lived stable known as Generation X-Treme alongside Jonny V and Nik Arial. He also formed another stable after Gen-X broke up, known as the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, or XWA with The Chillster and Wolverine. After the split up of XWA in mid 2002, Crude then feuded with them both. Crude at this time was now a 2-time xCw Heavyweight Champion, and formed a tag team with former foe, Defuzer. The following storyline that progressed was that the two of them were working together to keep the spotlight on them, away from young stars like Jonny V, Nik Arial,'' Ultra IKUand Scorcher, whom they would spend the rest of 2002 feuding with before Jonny V won the xCw Heavyweight Championship from Crude at 'Christmas Kaos 2. '''This then lead to a brief split for the tag team as 2003 began. Aston (Still known as Tazer at this point) then formed a new team with his associate, 'Just Mike, 'after winning a feud ending match with O Factor in February of 2003 to become the new On-Screen Owner. The feud with O Factor had been brewing for several months previous. At Extreme Evolution II of that year, Defuzer won the xCw Heavyweight Championship in a Fatal 4-Way match over Crude, Jonny V and O Factor. The following event, Defuzer struck up a deal with Crude and Just Mike, along with Lance Lightning and Statik (Wolverine) to re-form XWA. XWA would then go on a 6 month feud against the other stars of xCw, being Jonny V, Nik Arial, Acid Rain, O Factor, Blade Shaw and Vorny 2 Horny. During this time Nik Arial joined XWA and turned on Jonny V. At xCw Betrayal in 2003, Tazer fired Statik from xCw for no-showing too many shows, and elected Luke "Homicide" Mason to be his tag team partner against Team OJ for the xCw Tag Team Championship. Tazer would later walk out on the match, setting up a feud between the two. Tazer would then beat Mason in an I Quit/Strap Match to send him out of xCw for good. After this show Tazer would have a change of heart, and along with Lance Lightning, would split away from XWA, and managed to become the xCw Tag Team Champions by defeating Team OJ. This didn't sit well with Just Mike and Defuzer, who would go on to attack both men on seperate occasions, leading to a showdown between Tazer and Defuzer for xCw Christmas Kaos III, where Defuzer and Tazer did battle in a 30-Minute Ironman Match. During this time as well, Tazer relinquished the on-screen ownership to Blade Shaw. After an unsuccessful attempt to become the xCw Heavyweight Champion for a 3rd time, Tazer managed to become the champion in the last event for nearly a year in xCw, when he beat Defuzer at Highway To Hell 2004 to capture the championship. At this point he started a rivalry with Blade Shaw, who had let the power go to his head. xCw would then only have 2 shows over the next two years, as Tazer finished off a feud with Just Mike at xCw Fight For Farewell, and defeating Vorny 2 Horny to retain the xCw Heavyweight Championship at xCw Return For Redemption. xCw would once again return for xCw Halloween Horror in 2007, where Tazer was stripped of the championship by his foe, Blade Shaw. Tazer went on to continue his feud with Blade at xCw Christmas Kaos IV, and xCw One Night Only, before finally ending the feud once and for all in a Respect Match at xCw Evil Intentions 2009. xCw had another brief hiatus, before returning for xCw Extreme Evolution III in January of 2010, where Tazer shocked the world by forming an alliance with his nemesis, Jonny V - to form the tag team known all over the world as The Heartbreakers. This was at the expense of Defuzer and Vorny 2 Horny at the end of their fantastic title match where Tazer was the special guest referee. This lead to a big showdown at xCw Retribution 2010 in a ''Champions of Champions ''Tag Team match, where the Heartbreakers came out victorious. Tazer would go on to lose to Chris 'The Horseman' Rowe at the same show in a singles match, leading to a brief feud between The Heartbreakers and The Stable. Tazer finally had an encounter with Defuzer for the first time in 6 years at xCw Betrayal 2010, as Tazer (with the help of Jonny V and newest Heartbreaker, Stacey) became a 4 time xCw Heavyweight Champion. Jonny V and Tazer also defeated The Stable, solidifying themselves as the #1 contenders for the xCw Tag Team Titles as well. At xCw WarZone before the final ever xCw event, Tazer re-kindled a feud with former foe, Nik Arial, after Arial managed to score a non-title match victory over Tazer. This lead to the two having a huge Tables of Hell match at the final xCw event, Christmas Kaos V. As this was all going down, Tazer and Jonny V also found themselves with a shot at the xCw Tag Team Championship at Christmas Kaos V, facing Team Canada. Unfortunately for Just Mike, Simply Scott was unable to appear, and Junior Referee Daniel Bonner replaced him. The Heartbreakers would go on to win the titles, and for the first time in xCw history, a Tag Team held all the singles championships along with the xCw Tag Team Championships. This however would be short lived, as the final match in xCw History was a 3 Way Dance. This match featured Tazer putting his xCw Heavyweight Championship on the line, Jonny V putting his xCw Extreme Carnage Championship on the line, and for the first time ever, Defuzer was putting his mask on the line. In an epic battle that was voted 'Match of the Decade' by their peers, Defuzer defied the odds and unified the championships in an emotional hard fought battle. The 3 embraced after the match, solidifying their legacy's in xCw and finishing 10 years together in backyard wrestling with a bang. ICWS Career (2010-present) He arrived in the ICWS at Twisted Metal 4, where he defeated the ICWS champion Dan Zeplin in an interpromotional match. The two would face off in a rematch at Animosity with the ICWS Championship on the line and in a shocking result, Tazer won the match and the title. With the ICWS Championship in xCw's control, Tazer began to lead the company in a full scale invasion of the ICWS by interfering in matches, introducing more xCw talent to the ICWS and most shockingly, attacking general manager Kris Zepplin. After a controversial ICWS Championship match against tag team partner Jonny V, Tazer was forced to face both Dan Zeplin and Kris Zepplin in a handicap title match at Pain for Pleasure, which ended in a no contest after Tazer was beaten down by the rest of the ICWS roster. This led to the ICWS vs xCw best of 5 series at Halloween Hell. Tazer first competed as Jonny V's replacement and defeated Declan Diamond, then announced before the final match against MC Cruel that he would put the ICWS Championship on the line against Dan Zeplin, if xCw didn't win the series. His match with MC Cruel ended in a double count-out and sticking to his word, challenged Zeplin to a title match there and then. Zeplin defeated Tazer to bring back the title to ICWS territory. Despite causing a lot of bad blood, Tazer left the ICWS on good terms and went on to finish his xCw career. Months later at Winter Warfare, Tazer made a shocking return to the ICWS, now calling himself "The Outsider" Aston Crude. He was met by his former adversary Kris Zepplin, who told Crude he would have to start at the bottom this time around. Crude began his climb back up to the top with victories over El Queso Grande and Lowe Ryder, before pulling double duty at Halloween Hell and defeating both Tim Justice and Knuckles on the same day in an impressive performance. In an infamous episode of "Nick's 2 Cents" at Season's Beatings, Crude got into a verbal and physical battle with Declan Diamond, which led to Crude defeating Diamond later in the show. That was followed by another victory over Tim Justice in a hard fought 2 out of 3 falls match. With such a remarkable record since his return, Crude became the top contender for the ICWS Hardcore Championship and challenged Killawott Kaos for the title at Twisted Metal VI. Kaos retained the title with help from Dark Ice to end Crude's winning streak, before both members of SPWS continued to attack him in a vicious assault that left his face covered in blood. The attack from Kaos and Ice would change Crude's career considerably. After he considered never competing in the ICWS again, Crude returned with a much darker personality and, in contrast to always having something to say in the past, Crude now appeared in silence. He made it clear that he wanted revenge against SPWS and at Radical Movement he defeated Ice to win the ICWS Hardcore Championship. He would then face Killawott Kaos at ICWS Halloween Hell on October 27, 2010 to retain the ICWS Hardcore Championship in a brutal encounter. Unforuntately for Crude, at Season's Beatings in December, he lost the ICWS Hardcore Championship in only his 2nd defence against his former foe and member of SPWS, Dan Zeplin. Crude then immediately changed his focus to Clint Marshall, a man who he hadn't had the chance to battle yet, and a match between the two being dubbed a possible 'dream match'. Crude ended his silence and called out Marshall and at the end of the show, Marshall accepted Crude's challenge. At ICWS's first tapings for the ICWS In Your Yard Episodes 1 & 2, Crude faced Marshall in that dream match, which unfortunately for Crude, he lost after a fantastic bout. After the match, Crude stated that he would be changing his focus in the ICWS from the Heavyweight championship to something else. What that is, people are still yet to find out. At ICWS Twisted Metal 7, Crude defeated ICWS rookie, Rex Regum in a singles match. WZWA Career (2012-present) Crude was placed in charge of the WZWA at WZWA Frostbite 2012. Crude made his on screen debut in the War Zone Wrestling Alliance as it's Commissioner at WZWA Road To Ruin 2012 on September 23rd. He defeated The Midday Rocker in quick order before later assigning himself special guest referee for a match between Dan Zeplin and "Rockstar" Alex Stone for a contract with the WZWA. Crude nailed a superkick on Dan Zeplin toward the end of the match, costing Dan the win and aligning himself with Stone a his new tag team partner. Zeplin ends up being screwed out of a contract by Crude. At WZWA Hardcore Hell on October 6th, Crude was Stone's guest on ACCESS ALL AREAS. Crude explained why he did what he did to Dan Zeplin, citing their past history in ICWS when Crude tried to join there initially. Crude and Stone debuted as a tag team and defeated Premium's Jack Wallace and Dynamo after Wallace turned on Dynamo. After the match, Crude abused his power and booked himself to face Wallace at WZWA Hostile Backyard Showdown on November 4th for the WZWA Heavyweight Championship. Hostile Backyard Showdown came to pass and Crude managed to become a 10 time BYW Heavyweight Champion by defeating Jack Wallace in the main event. WZWA Revenge on November 24th saw the continued beef between Zeplin and Crude/Stone (Now dubbed as The Elite Alliance), as Zeplin dressed as El Queso Grande to defeat Alex Stone in a big surprise. During the show, Crude offered WZWA Backyard Champion a spot in The Elite Alliance, to which Antillicus said he would think about. Crude would go on to successfully defend the WZWA Heavyweight Championship against debuting contender, Mike Delcanho. The next show to come around was WZWA Christmas Karnage on December 22nd. After hitting special guest Santa Claus with a superkick on Alex Stone's ACCESS ALL AREAS, Crude announced that Zeplin was barred from the arena and that security were working around the clock to keep him out. Crude was interrupted by Brian Lowe who challenged Crude to a match for the title later in the show. Crude accepted, but Lowe was attacked brutally by The Elite Alliance. Antillicus was asked later in the event if he had made his decision on joining. Antillicus declined, and was also attacked brutally by the EA. Despite the earlier attack and ensuing injured knee, Lowe fought valiantly in the title match but was unable to win the title, and eventually tapped out to Crude's ''Shockwave. Lowe would go on to win the Battlefield Brawl match later to challenge Crude for the championship at WZWA's flagship event, WZWA Wrestleution. In the rematch everyone had wanted to see, Lowe once again came up short, as Dan Zeplin made a run in and purposely clocked Lowe in the head with a steel chair to join the Elite Alliance and turn his back on the WZWA fans. The following month at WZWA Aftershock, Crude lost to Antillicus thanks to interference from Brian Lowe. The "Daredevil" and "Hardcore Superstar" then formed a team known as The Rebellion, along with "Big Red" Ryan Tate to battle the Elite Alliance. At March's 'WZWA Wham, Bam, Bodyslam', Brian Lowe got a match of his choice after defeating Dan Zeplin at Aftershock, and selected that he and Antillicus face Crude and Stone in a match where Crude's Heavyweight Title was on the line, and Alex Stone's newly won WZWA Backyard Championship was on the line too. Crude and Stone managed to get the win. At WZWA HardTime II: Day 1, Crude pitted Lowe and Antillicus against one another at the start of the show in a No DQ match to find a new #1 contender. Lowe got the victory, and the opportunity at one last shot at Crude. This time, Lowe won the match and became the new WZWA Heavyweight Champion. At Day 2 the following weekend, Crude lost via disqualification after a blatant low blow to WZWA Original, and Antillicus' former tag team partner, Acid. EA beat Acid up till Rebellion made the save. The ongoing war was at it's peak here with the Elite Alliance and The Rebellion, which lead to the announcement of Crude, Stone and Zeplin facing The Rebellion at WZWA Autumn Brawl in a WZWA War Games match. The showdown was set, May 18th, 2013. The Elite Alliance battled The Rebellion in a brutal war. The EA made a handcuffed Brian Lowe surrender after Ryan Tate turned on the Rebellion to join the Elite Alliance. Zeplin threatened to smash a light tube over Antillicus' head whilst he was locked in Tate's Koji Clutch. Afterward, Tate smashed the tube over Antillcus' head anyway. Crude then placed a challenge to Antillicus to end their feud once and for all at the following show WZWA Circus Of Pain, and booked a 4 corners of Barbed Wire match. Antillicus scored the huge win over Crude in one of the matches of the year to end their feud. During the show, Crude continued small feuds with the likes of Acid and Killawott Kaos, forcing them to fight one another for getting under his skin as of recently. At WZWA Jim's Yarding on August the 10th, Crude faces Acid's new tag team partner, Lightning Lewis for the first time. In Wrestling *'''Finishing & signature moves :*''Outsider's Edge" (ICWS/WZWA 2011-Now)' crude.jpg|Crude when he was a pro wrestler for a year. crudestone.jpg|Crude and his tag team partner in WZWA, Alex Stone. crude8.jpg|Crude as the WZWA Heavyweight Champion. crud3.jpg|Crude's Elite Alliance promo photo against The Rebellion. crude2.jpg|The Elite Alliance. '' :*''Jacknife Powerbomb'' (ICWS 2010) :*''High Voltage'' (Quicker snap variation of the Overdrive) (xCw) :*''Shockwave'' (Sharpshooter) :*''Crudekick'' (''Superkick)'' :*''Van CrudeInator'' (Spinning Heel Kick) :*''Crude Awakening'' (Top rope Elbow Drop) :*''Rude Awakening'' (Neckbreaker) :*''Spinning Sit-Down Powerbomb'' :*''Belly To Belly Suplex'' :*''Top Rope Superplex'' :*''German Suplex'' :*''Piledriver'' :*''Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker'' :*''Super Gutbuster'' :*''Facebuster'' :*''Fallaway Slam'' :*''Michinoku Driver'' :*''Backbreaker/Sidewalk slam combo'' :*''2x Running clotheslines'' in the corner :*''Dragon Sleeper Surfboard Stretch'' *'Managers' :*"Wicked" Nick James (Current) :*Stacey :*Lance Lightning :*Just Mike *'Entrance Themes ' **''"The Thing That Should Not Be" by Metallica.(xCw 2001)'' **''"Fuel" by Metallica.(xCw 2002-2003)'' **''"Even Flow" by Pearl Jam.(xCw 2004-2007)'' **''"Bricks" by L.A Guns.(xCw 2008)'' **''"You Could Be Mine" by Guns N' Roses.(xCw 2009-10)'' **''"Gimme All Your Lovin'" by ZZ Top.(w/Jonny V 2010)'' **''"Come Out and Play" by Offspring.(ICWS 2010)'' **''"Back In Yer Face" by Hanoi Rocks. (SHWA)'' **''"Natural Born Killaz" by Ice Cube & Dr Dre.(ICWS 2011-current)'' **''"Vengeance Is Mine" by Alice Cooper feat. Slash (ICWS 2012)'' **''"Perfect Strangers" by Deep purple (WZWA-current)'' *'Notable Feuds' *Whizz Kid *Defuzer *Dragula *The Wolverine *Lance Lightning *Jonny V *Nik Arial *Scorcher *Statik *Vorny 2 Horny *O Factor *Luke "Homicide" Mason *Blade Shaw *Chris 'The Horseman' Rowe *Dan Zeplin *Chris Zeplin *Declan Diamond *Killawott Kaos *Dark Ice *Brian Lowe *Antillicus *3-Dawg *Mikanos Championships and Accomplishments *''As Tazer'' *'Global Backyard Wrestling Nation' :*GBYWN Australian Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*GBYWN Australian Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'X-treme Championship Wrestling' :*xCw Undisputed Heavyweight Championship (4 times) :*xCw Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Jonny V and Lance Lightning :*2002 xCw Wrestler of the year :*2002 Match of the year Vs. Jonny V in a singles match. :*2003 Match of the year Vs. Defuzer in a 30 minute Ironman match. :*2010 Match of the year Vs. Defuzer and Jonny V in a Three Way Dance - Title vs Title vs Mask match. :*xCw Wrestler of the Decade as voted by peers. :*Runner Up, xCw Tag Team of the decade with Jonny V, The Heartbreakers as voted by peers. :*xCw Match of the decade (2010 Match of the year Vs. Defuzer and Jonny V in a Three Way Dance) as voted by peers. *''As Aston Crude'' *'War Zone Wrestling Alliance' :*WZWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Inner City Wrestling Syndicate' :*ICWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*ICWS Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*2010 Feud of the year Vs. Dan Zeplin :*2010 Runner up Match of the Year Vs. Dan Zeplin at ICWS Animosity. :*2010 "Most Charismatic" :*2011 Moment of the year (Making surprise return to yarding) :*2011 "Most Charismatic" *'Ocean Reef Wrestling Federation' :*''As Mad Dogg'' :*ORWF Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*ORWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Lance Lightning :*ORWF Hardcore Championship (5 times)